A Rose By Any Other Name
by TR-Fanfic
Summary: A pre-wedding conversation. She took his hand. "We're partners! It's you and me! It's ALWAYS been you and me!"


I don't generally do an author's note, but please read this story thinking about them, and not about what YOU would do.

This story is dedicated to my hot-tastic talented wife ColieMackenzie! Baby I'm so grateful to be smart enough to see things your way in all the important aspects of our lives! Holy Hell that makes things easier! I love you! ;-)

A Rose By Any Other Name,

By TR

Kate looked over the sea of boxes to where Castle was sitting on the floor. His chatter had fallen silent and like anyone so young at heart, silence meant he was up to something. She set the candle holders down on the table and dropped the dusting cloth next to them. She was almost completely packed, and as she'd done every time she moved, she'd saved the important things for last. Family heirlooms, art pieces, keep sakes, pictures, they all deserved individual care.

She found him looking through her albums. He had several open to different pages as if he were building a story board. Pictures from oldest to youngest in what she knew he suspected was chronological order. Yellowed and cracked black and white photos of her grandparents both individually and apart. Pictures of her parents as children. Pictures of her as a baby in her mother's arms, sleeping on her father's chest. He was transfixed on a picture of her grandmother. Young and beautiful in her wedding dress. His smile was one of wonder and she knew he was imagining her wedding day as if he'd been there.

She smiled with him as she sat down next to him on the floor. "She was my best friend as a kid," Kate said, as the tip of her finger caressed the photo.

"She was beautiful," Castle responded. "But so...young!"

Kate nodded. "Yeah, she was 17, almost 18 when they got married. He was about to ship out to Korea and she rushed to marry him before he went."

"How long after that was your mother born?"

Kate chuckled, "That's actually my dad's mother."

He turned and met her eyes, and she laughed at the surprise in them. "But you look..."

"I know," she said, grinning. "I look like a combination of my mother and my grandmother. Aunt Theresa always said my dad chose my mother because she looked just like his mom. She called him a Mama's boy."

Castle's nostrils flared. "I'm glad I got on her good side! Well...finally! She didn't know what to make of me at first."

Kate gave him a friendly elbow to the ribs. "No one knows what to make of you at first."

"I like it that way," he said, giving her an eyebrow wiggle and barely there kiss. He held the photo up to the light. "So this is the day she became a Beckett." He read the date on the back of the photo, "August 23, 1950."

"Yeah, that's the day she became a Beckett, though she didn't really have any choice in the matter. She was the last of her family to have her name, she had wanted at least the opportunity to keep it, but the laws in that state and county didn't allow it."

"What was her name before?"

"Napier."

"I like that one! Let's find a way to work that in for one of the kids when the time comes."

Kate's eyes sparkled. "I'd love that! And she'd love it too."

He nodded, it was settled. He placed the picture back into the album and turned to the others scattered around him. He shook his head. "My childhood didn't look anything like this." He held up a hand, " I don't have regrets, but I often wonder what it would have been like to have a whole family. Granted, Mother is worth three in herself, but still... And Alexis, she grew up like me, one parent...basically, surrounded by stories and performances and stage names. No regrets." He let the last statement hang in the air for a moment, settle and solidify. "I just wonder what it would have been like for both her and me to have a real family, and real name, and a conventional home."

Kate gave him a understanding smile, though it was tinged with surprised amusement. "Since when have you been conventional?"

"Never! That's why I'm curious what it's like to have a life like that."

Her eyes drifted upward, looking into the past. "It was pretty great, my childhood at least...I can't complain. But Castle, listen, we are all a product of our families in one way or another. Yes your mother can be a little, a lot, over the top, but you likely wouldn't be the creative genius pain the ass I fell in love with if you had been raised differently. And I love you the way you are!"

"Thank you," he said quietly. When he remained quiet she knew something important was on his mind. She gave him time to find his words.

"Kate, I want to ask you something, or rather just get your take on it, I guess."

She took a deep breath, "Okay."

"I know you're not changing your name." He held up a hand to stop her before she could begin to explain. "You don't have to justify yourself to me, I get it! More than you know I get it. I just want to see what you think."

She schooled her features, trying not to jump to conclusions.

He looked her in the eye. "I want to be a Beckett."

Her eyebrows rose, even as her eyes lit with delight. Before she could respond he gestured to all the photos. "I want to be part of this, even if I'm coming late to the party. I want my kids to have a real family name. It would be the first family name I've ever had. I don't know any of my father's names, Rogers is a stage name because my mother didn't want to go on stage with the last name Guttenfelder, and Castle is a pseudonym. Yes, I've made it my own and even gave it to my daughter after Meredith left, but it's not really a family name, and I'd still use it for writing and public appearances, and..."

"Castle!" She laughed, derailing his train. "Babe, you don't have to justify anything to me either." She paused, tucking in her lips as tears sparkled in her eyes. "I think that's the most touching thing anyone has ever said to me. You are my family, no matter what name you carry." She took his hand, "we're partners! It's you and me! It's ALWAYS been you and me! And if you want to share a name with me and with our kids, I'm honored to give it to you."

He turned and pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her. He kissed her face and whispered in her ear. "It's not only your flag that you carry, it's your mother's too." His hand rested over her navel. "And if we ever have a little Johanna, she should be Johanna Beckett."

Her breath hitched on a flood of fresh tears. Her grip tightened around him. "Thank you."

"Thank YOU!"

She smiled, and nipped his ear with her teeth. "I'm still calling you Castle!"

"Of course you are," he said, as one hand slid between her thighs, and the other beneath her shirt. "Just give me a minute."

She gasped and took his mouth as he lay her down onto the carpet, intent on sealing the deal.

End of scene. Good? Bad? 3 goats? Let me know.


End file.
